Virtual local area networks (VLANs) allow network nodes to be connected and grouped together regardless of the physical locations of the nodes. Nodes may be added to a VLAN through software configuration rather than physical relocation of the nodes. Nodes may include, for example, network connectivity devices and endpoints. Network connectivity devices may include, for example, switches and routers. Network connectivity devices do not dynamically adapt to changes of a voice service deployed over a voice VLAN, and to the addition, deletion, and relocation of network connectivity devices, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) endpoints, and VoIP servers that subscribe to and provide the voice service. Instead, implementing changes to voice service information requires manual configuration of all the network connectivity devices. Therefore, the configuration process may be daunting and error-prone. Continued network management is also required when new devices, such as VoIP devices and endpoints, are added, deleted, or moved.